


Making Up for Lost Time

by angel4ever35



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel4ever35/pseuds/angel4ever35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Peggy again after 70's years, how will it go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up for Lost Time

Steve dusted off his leather jacket, tugging and pulling trying to make sure he looked presentable. Fury stood there with a knowing smirk as he watch the tall blond fidget nervously. 

"Steve, relax. Breathe." Fury said as if it were the simplest thing in the world, well actually it was. Steve had let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, and walked forward to the door, he looked at Fury one last time, and Fury clapped a hand on his broad shoulder.

"I'll be right here, the whole time." He said, as he looked at Steve's nervous face. He felt him relax underneath his hand, Steve nodded and put on a smile before the nurse opened the door. 

"Peggy, you have a visitor." The nurse, informed her as Steve walked toward the chair she sat in. Peggy sat silently by the window, staring outside at the trees, lost in her own world. "Maybe she'll talk to you." The nurse insisted, urging Steve forward.

He walked a few steps farther, stopping occasionally in hesitation, as he took a final step towards her, he turned his body to sit in the chair. As he sat down, her brown eyes remained glue to the window, not even noticing Steve sit there. He looked at the nurse with confusion, and she gave him a gentle smile, as if this were her normal behavior. 

Steve hesitantly reached out a hand enveloping her smaller, aged, fragile hand in his gently, she blinked as she turned her head to look down at their entwined hands, she looked up in surprise and her brown eyes swirled with confusion. "Hello, Peggy. I'm Steve, do you remember me?" He asked with a hopeful tone. 

She blinked and stared at him as if trying to remember. "Steve? Steve Rogers?" She asked, her eyes looking brighter. 

Steve smiled softly at her, and nodded his head. He watched her as she brought a shaky hand up to her mouth in shock, her eyes watering slightly. She grasped his hand in both of hers, and smiled brightly at him. Instantly Steve's heart swelled with joy, and they began to talk and reminisce about the old times, and Steve was so happy to be able to talk to her about things they both remembered, people they missed, like Bucky. 

Just as Steve was getting up to leave he heard Peggy's voice speak up. "You still owe me a dance, Mr." She reminded him, with a soft laugh. He turned back around and gently took her hand helping her up, she put her other hand on his forearm, as he put his on her lower back. She smiled up at him as they dance around her room, and even no music was playing they both heard it in there heads. 

As they both came to a stop, Steve pecked the back of her hand bowing as he smirked up her, and she smile down at him. They hugged and she pecked his cheek, before Steve left. As he was leaving the room, he could still hear her humming that song and he laughed to himself. 

As he closed the door, and turned around Fury clapped a hand on his shoulder as they began to walk down the hall, "So how did it go?" He asked, as if Steve's smile didn't already tell him.

"It went well, it went really well." He confirmed. 

*Later On*

As Steve entered Stark tower, to see all the Avengers conversing and such, Tony turned around and asked the question all of them were thinking. "So where have you been? And what's with the smile?" Tony asked, with a glimmer of curiosity. 

Steve laughed as he took a seat, and simply said, "I had a date."

**Author's Note:**

> So I almost didn't write this, allergies and just cause I was gonna be an emotional wreck writing it cause Steggy feels and all. I'd love to hear feedback!


End file.
